


An Interesting Pair

by DarkDayDream



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Short & Sweet, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDayDream/pseuds/DarkDayDream
Summary: A short piece about Joan sleeping with the Lynch twins.





	An Interesting Pair

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Elementary or any characters from it.  
> As well, I make no money from this fanfic.

With fingers to spare, Joan could count the number of times she had met the Lynch sisters on one hand. Their presence often discovered early in the morning, after their couplings with Sherlock had come to an end.

The pair lazing about the brownstone.

Long legged and barely clothed, interrupting the flow of Joan’s morning. Loitering in the kitchen as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Or greeting her as she left for her morning run, smiling sleepily and wishing her a good workout. The sisters often gone by the time she huffed her way home, tired and sore. Sherlock eventually dragging himself from his room, at the smell of brewing coffee beans.

Looking far sleep deprived than normal.

With his eyes bloodshot and neck littered with tooth and claw marks. And a visibly spring to his step. Without a doubt, the Lynch sisters were an interesting pair. Possessing a closeness that came from their conception.

So very alike that Joan couldn't help but understand the interest Sherlock showed in them. Of course, Joan’s interest was solely due to the decade of medical school she had put herself through.

There was nothing inappropriate about the many time she found herself thinking about them… Nothing at all.

It was simple curiosity, and nothing more.Their apparent ‘Seven differences’; as Sherlock had mentioned, a tidbit of information Joan never could quite forget. And in the warmth of her bed, she found herself thinking of the sisters….

Of the adorable, almost nerdy Gwen.

With her hair messily pulled into a bun, and her glasses perched delicately upon the tip of her nose. The warmth of her bare thighs brushing against Joan’s back as she leaned over her, trailing a well manicured finger over twenty-one down.

Gwen’s voice a teasing murmur against the shell of Joan's ear as she answered the crossword question Joan had absentmindedly been staring at. Trying valiantly to ignore the blonde lingering in the kitchen doorway.

“The Answer is Seer”

Sherlock always did attract the most interesting of characters.

And Olivia was no better. In fact, in most ways she was worse than her sister.

The blonde lacking the nerdy essence that drew Joan to Gwen, her style distinctly feminine and chic. Hair left to hang in golden waves, and clothing right out of the newest fall line. Sleek pencil skirts, open-necked blouses, and chunky heels. Though more often than not, it was old t-shirts that Joan would catch a glimpse of Olivia in.

Fabric worn thin with age and colors faded from years of laundering.

Surely, they would be the death of her.

She could see the headlines now, ‘Dr. Joan Watson, death by orgasm.’

It was the only foreseeable outcome, when it came to the twins. For despite how few times she had found them hanging about the brownstone, Joan had lost count of how many orgasms she had arched through under their talented hands.

Pinned, ridden, and eaten out.

Always two against one. Gwen a dominating presence in the sheets, and Olivia a playful, almost mean lover. The pair coaxing her from one orgasm to the next, and leaving her back scratched raw. Sherlocks smiling knowingly the next morning, when she would eventually emerge from her bed. Looks a little worse for wear, and reeking of sex.

Olivia and Gwen long gone.

Their busy lives pulling them from the warmth of Joan's bed. Only Briefly stirring her from sleep with equally possessive kisses, one after another until Joan was unsure of which sister she was being devoured by.

Their distinctly different tastes mixing upon her lips. Their goodbyes muttered quietly as Joan succumb to the tired ache of her body. Feeling… both strangely accomplished, and far beyond her age.

Surely, surely they would be the death of her, if this continued… Not that she was complaining, of course.

Just pointing out the obvious.


End file.
